Shatter Driver
General The Shatter Driver is a powerful projectile weapon utilized by the Xeno Division. It was first made available in the event Outbreak, while the Heavy version and the Xeno version were subsequently made available in Alien Mobilization and Alien Decimation respectively. Upon hit or reaching max range, it will split into 5 secondary projectiles which travel a further 1 km, hitting additional enemies behind the main target. The weapon's primary shot has been tested to deal 2/3rds of its listed DPS, while each secondary projectile inflicts 10% of the listed DPS. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Having a massive 5,200m range (even more with the fragments) it can safely outrange many weapons in the game including the infamous Siege Driver. This makes it excellent for both PvP and PvB as its long range makes easier kiting with battleships and cruisers. The large range also makes sniping alot easier especially against the many turrets on an Alien outpost. It also can deal massive damage, which isn't common on the normal variant. The main projectile does a decent amount of damage. But then the weapon splits, dealing additional damage against grouped foes, piercing them along the way. However, the splitting can be very useless if the enemy comes at you horizontally to your position, whhich cutters normally do. This proves even better on grouped bases as they will quickly fall due to the insane splitting and damage. Exterminator Destroyers also have an unique special almost made for the Shatter driver, which is Siege Casings. This gives it immense buffs with speed but also health,resistance, and module damage bonuses making it a very important sniper. Disadvantages: However, it is easily replaced with the Heavy Shatter Driver and for higher marks Xeno Shatter Driver which all have superior stats than the normal version. Since only the Exterminator Destroyer can equip the Siege Casing. Other Xeno hulls will have to resort the Iridium Magnets V which gives a massive 51% weapon mass increase which will leave less room for tech on a hull. Its splitting also seems random as sometimes it doesn't trigger at all. Along with this, foes traveling horizontally to the weapon will have no damage dealt from the splitting, which basically splits the DPS in half only making it the main projectile do damage. It also can only be equipped on Xeno Division Hulls, which isn't surprising due to the common trend of this. This can make it useless to any non-xeno hull owning players as only that faction can equip it. Gallery Shatter1.png|Shatter Driver I Shatter2.png|Shatter Driver II Shatter3.png|Shatter Driver III ShatterProjectile.jpeg|Shatter Driver main projectile firing onto a Decimator Cutter. ShatterFragments.jpeg|Shatter Driver's splitting projectiles missing the Decimator Cutters. Trivia *This is the first Xeno Division Projectile weapon available. *This is the first Xeno Division weapon that also splits and pierces *Its real range could be called 5,600m due to the fragments, the base 5,200m range itself already outranges the Siege Driver and the fragment range outranges the Precise Gauss Driver. *Players think of the Shatter Driver as a projectile Manifold Missile due to how similar they are in battles. ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Xeno Division Only Category:Event Prizes Category:Xeno Division